Angel of the Sky and Demon of the Earth
by crystal moon princess
Summary: "Father, please forgive me for I have committed a terrible crime… I fell in love the Kyuubi no kitsune.." Hinata whispered to the sky before ruining after the boy that stole her heart. Hinata is Kami's youngest daughter and was sent to earth to eliminate the kyuubi no kitsune, yet Kami never though his daughter would have fall in love with the containerof said fox; Uzumaki Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

Crystal: Welcome everybody to a world of magic and wonder *throws sparkling things and roses* This is a Naruxhina story! Side pairings maybe included, still not figuring that part now! Naruto and Hinata will rule muhahahaha! *laugh manically and coughs violently* Sorry about that.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

Summary: "Father, please forgive me for I have committed a terrible crime… I fell in love the Kyuubi no kitsune. I can't complete the mission." Hinata whispered to the sky before ruining after the boy that stole her heart. Hinata is Kami's youngest daughter and was sent to earth to eliminate the kyuubi no kitsune, yet Kami never though his daughter would have fall in love with the container of said fox; Uzumaki Naruto. NaruxHina, Angel Hinata and Demon Naruto P.s. Naruto merged with the kyuubi and it's the kyuubi NOT that Hinata fell for Kurama.

Angel of the Sky and Demon of the Earth

Chapter 1: The mission

Hinata, kami's youngest and most beloved daughter was staring over the earth. She was wearing a white dress that reached down to cover her bare feet, a golden slash was tied on her waist, her silky indigo hair was lose and it helped to cover the white of her wings. Hinata played with a strand of her hair as she continue to dreamed about one day visiting and being able to talk to the people, yet even she knew it would never happen. It was prohibited for an Angel to leave heaven unless Kami gave his permission and seeing that Hinata was his youngest he would never agree for her to leave home. Hinata glance at her surroundings, she was in a place full of wonders and beauty… yet it didn't feel like she belong. She wanted more, she wanted to see what some of the others angels saw and she wanted to feel the hole that was always in her heart. Something was calling to her at Earth; she could feel an invisible pull that wanted to drag her there too.

Hinata was so caught up in watching the Earth, she didn't notice when one of the messenger Angel came to get her. The Angel was staring at her with concern as he notice she was looking down at Earth, yet he must bring her to Kami immediately. Hinata finally came out of her daze and stare at the angel, his eyes were the same pale shades as hers and his long brown hair was free like hers, they could have been called family if they would be on Earth. Hinata smiled at the thought about Earth and gave the Angel a nod for him to say what he wanted too.

"Hinata-sama, your Father requested your presence immediately." The Angel said as he held out his hand.

"Hai, Neji-nisan! We shall go, yet do you have any idea why he demands my presence?" Hinata asked he grabbed his hand.

"It looks liked you finally gotten your wish. Kami-sama, has a mission for you and it involves you going to Earth." Neji said as he began to elevate from the ground.

Hinata smiled before she too elevated and they both disappear.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ At Kami's throne room~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kami was sitting at his throne and sigh to himself, he didn't actually want to carry out this plan and much less with using his youngest daughter, yet it was for the best of the world. Even if he loved all his children dearly, he knew he loved the youngest more than any other, that's why he was so hesitated that she left heaven. Hinata hasn't seen the evil of Earth or any negative emotion, she is so pure and innocent… every angel is… yet her glow was unique and comforting. Those were the things he needed if he wanted this mission to be a success.

Kami turned to face his messenger and daughter, she was as beautiful as ever and she looked happier than he ever seen her, Kami knew Neji told her about the mission at least that she was going back to Earth part. Hinata smiled brightly at her Father and bow low to show her gratitude, she quickly stood-up and threw her arms around him to give him a hug. Kami saw this coming his daughter dreamed about going to Earth was coming true, yet he felt sadness of missing her already.

"Daughter, I see Neji inform that you got a mission involving Earth." Kami said amused.

"Oh, yes, Father! I'm willing to take any mission you got in store for me!" Hinata said happily.

"Well then let me tell you about this mission. You must go to Earth as Leaf shinnobi ninja, there in that village lives a boy that is becoming a demon… he may looked like a half-human and beast, since his merging with the Kyuubi no kitsune and would soon become it. You will know who he is when you see his red chakra, yet proceed with cautious he is most dangerous. He is to be eliminated, or the Earth you love so much will parish! In earth you will be seen as Hyuuga Hinata the heiress of a prestige clan, and when your mission is over you will used this necklace to come back to heaven, it will be your key to our world, so are you ready, Daughter?" Kami asked as he handed her a gold chain with an angel pendent on it.

"Hai! I accept this mission and I won't fail you, Father! You can count on me!" Hinata said in joy as he put on the necklace and disappear.

Little did she know that she was going to regret those words…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~On Earth~~~~~~~~~~~

Walking the street of Konoha is Naruto Uzumaki, he chuckle happily at the feeling of fear emitting from everybody that came to pass him. He knew he would and could destroy them all, yet he wanted to wait until his merging was complete. Those entire bastards deserved it too, after everything they did to him, now he was just simply being what they told him he was… a demon! Naruto Uzumaki had pale skin, whiskers marks on each cheek, his blonde hair was spiky with blonde fox ears on top, his eyes were sapphire, he had sharp like nails and a foxy grin on his face. He looked half-human and half beast… witch he was… for now anyway.

He was surprised when he kept walking and felt a strange source of chakra, being the curious person he was decided to investigate the source. He ran into the forest fully intent on finding that source of strange chakra, his ears twitch as he heard someone talking… it sounded like a female. He hurried his pace and was surprise to see a beautiful young woman that was standing-up and dusting her cloths from the dirt, her long silky hair was being blown by the wind, her pale skin glow in the moonlight… And she was talking to herself. Naruto found that weird and thought she was crazy. 'Beautiful, yet crazy.' He thought to himself amused.

Hinata kept mumbling to herself, she felt dizzy and her back hurt, she being an Angel never felt the strange sensation of pain, yet she knew what it was. Hinata concentrated on her surrounding and felt a strange dark chakra and her eyes widen in shock… has she already found her target? She slowly turned around to face her target and her heart skipped a beat. The young man looked handsome, and she couldn't stop staring at his eyes that hold such curiosity, such darkness, such…pain? He was breathtaking and she couldn't look away. She saw his ear twitch and he couldn't help the smile that broke on her face or the way her face heated-up as she looked down shyly.

Naruto was confused about the girls reaction, yet he felt a strange familiar feeling in his gut, and he couldn't stop his feet as he walked towards her. He wanted to her eyes again, they were beautiful and he felt the need to see what was in her eyes, what emotion would she showed him? When he was closed to her, he forced her to look at him; her eyes were pale lavender that showed only warmth. He could feel the heat of her blushed from his hand, she looked nervous and flustered.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked softly.

"Huh?" Hinata only manage in a daze.

"I asked who are you!" Naruto hissed angrily thinking she was playing dumb.

"I-I'm H-Hinata H-Hyuuga, and you?" Hinata said as she gazed at him, feeling a strange sensation in her stomach.

"You really don't know who I am?" He asked looking surprised.

"N-No, I-I don't. B-But I-I would like too." She replied shyly.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki." He said hesitantly.

"H-Hello N-Naruto-kun! N-Nice to meet you." Hinata said sincerely.

Naruto couldn't help, but feel confused and surprise about this young women. He was being sincere and that puzzled him, most people would have run away or beg for mercy by now. Naruto let go of her blushing face and began to really looked at the women infront of him, she was the definition of beauty and innocence… He felt strangely warm and an urge of protectiveness surge forward. The way she kept looking at him, without fear or hatred, made him feel things that he had long ago buried. He wanted to leave, yet his body wouldn't let him leave at least not without Hinata. He groaned and grabbed Hinata's hand, dragging her away from the forest.

"N-Naruto-k-kun?" Hinata asked confused with this development.

"You shouldn't be here at night. The forest is dangerous and it's has all types of bad people lurking around that would love to get their hand on someone like you… trust me I should know." Naruto said chuckling as he gave her a sultry grin.

Hinata couldn't help, but blushed as she notice his gaze. His gazed made her feel strange in a good way, Hinata felt her stomach tighten at she felt the warm of his hand on hers. 'Stay focus, Hinata! You can't get distracted! You're supposed to eliminated him remember that!' Hinata thought to herself, yet she couldn't help, but admire Naruto's form from. 'His eyes are so beautiful… they reminds me of the skies of my home. Yet, the darkness and pain they held make me wanted to hold all the pain away… make him better.' Hinata thought to herself as she continues to move alongside him. When they got back into the village, she notice a few people out and they gave all petrified looks at Naruto, and he gave them all a menacing grin.

Naruto knew this was the perfect chance to make them suffer; these lousy humans deserved it too. In his bloodlust he had let go of Hinata's hand and had forgotten her too. Naruto eyes slowly turned red as his whisker marks grew even more thicker, yet he felt a gentle hand grabbing his and squeezing it gently. He red-eyes met pale lavender, and he felt his anger subside a bit as she smiled gently at him and put her head on his shoulder. His eyes slowly turned back blue and he relaxed completely at her side, the villagers all looked relief and shock, yet they still manage to make a run for it. They were smart people, after all. Naruto looked with a bit of disappointed at the running victims, and wanted to give chase, yet looking down at Hinata he felt another idea come to mind.

Naruto gave a sinister chuckle as he grabbed Hinata by the waist making let out a small 'eep' and carried her bridal style towards his house…

The night was still young after all.

~~~~~~~~~~~~In Heaven~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kami was sitting in his throne room as Neji began talking about his daughter safe arrival at earth. Yet he felt like Neji was holding some important piece of information back. He looked at Neji with a piercing gaze that made Neji nervous.

"Neji, what are you hiding from me?" Kami asked calmly.

"Hinata-sama, already found her target." Neji said hastily.

"So, soon? Well is she proceeding with caution?" Kami asked in surprise.

"You could say that." Neji said with a nod trying to not voice out his thought.

'I'll stall him for a bit, Hinata-sama, yet for your own good hurry-up with your mission.' Neji thought before he disappeared in smoke.

**End of the first chapter, please enjoy and review ^_^ Press the big, cute review button, lol :3**


	2. Chapter 2

Crystal: Welcome all to the second chapter of the story, thank you all for waiting patiently and reviewing:

**Kika04: I hope you didn't have to wait long! I'm glad you like It so please enjoy this chapter! Thanks for the review3**

**YungHime: I'm glad you find it interesting^_^! If I told you it would ruin the surprise, wouldn't it^_~? Anyway, thanks for the review, it's means a lot to me that a follow lover from this pairing really like it!**

**Ayrmed: Thanks, Ayrmed! You really do always make me want to try harder to write a better story! You're one of my inspirations! So, thank for the review!**

**Bhdragons: *giggles and winks back* I guess you could say that… Lol, I will try to make it a little more interesting then that! Lol, I liked your review, it made me laugh! I like you!**

**Futago-za07: Lol, I'm glad you love it! It's this consider soon? ** **Anyway, thanks for the review ;)**

**Xdeath-godX: She did notice, but didn't react to it. She will in this chapter and for your other questions you will have to wait and find out;) Lol, thanks for the review, it gave me a few things to think about^_^**

**Guest: Yep, really!.**

**Hina-chan: Awww, thank you so much darling! You're really awesome! I hope you like this chapter lol :3 thanks for the review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!**

Angel of the Sky and Demon of the Earth

Chapter 2: Why in the heck did you bring her here?!

Hinata gripped Naruto neck tightly afraid of falling of and hitting the unforgiving ground, she wanted to asked where they were going, yet she didn't think he would answer. This human or beast was really something else then what she thought he would be… He was handsome and looked so cute with his ears! She wanted to grab them and stroke them, and see what reaction he would make… She doesn't phantom why her father wanted him eliminated, he didn't seemed that bad even thought that the looked he send the villagers was scary it didn't mean he was going to attacked them, right?

Her thoughts were cut short as she cut his smell, he smell of rain and forest leaf, she felt drawn to it as she buried her head in his neck and sniffed him. Naruto was confused about the sudden action, yet it make him smirked seeing her so bold. The smirked suddenly left his face as he stopped ruining as he felt her lips being placed on his neck, he swiftly yank her head away from his neck and looked at her in anger. "Not there! You can kiss me anywhere you want except there! Got it?" He hissed angrily at her, yet she only looked confused. "Kiss? What's a kiss, Naruto-kun?" she asked confused at what got him so angry suddenly… she only wanted to get closer to the blonde.

"Y-you don't know what's a kiss?" Naruto asked as his anger suddenly vanished in her question.

"I-I-I really don't know, nobody ever gave me one before."Hinata said as she looked into his eyes, she really didn't know… She wonder why nobody gave her one, yet after seeing Naruto reaction to it she didn't think she wanted one.

"So, you really don't know? Huh, that means we got to change that, don't we?" Naruto said as he smirked.

Hinata froze when Naruto used his gripped on her hair to pulled her more towards his face, her eyes widen as his face got to close to her, she blushed and tried to move her face away, but he didn't let her. In just one second his lips were on hers, his lips were soft and yet he moved them against hers roughly, making her lips part slightly enough for his tongue to enter her mouth. Hinata felt her eyes slowly closing against her will, this felt so strange, this felt strangely… pleasant. It made her feel warmed in a way that she never felt before, she felt his tongued slowly entered her mouth and began to gently swipe it over hers. The gestured made her shiver and her heart pounded faster, when Naruto broke the kiss she still kept her eyes closed and lips slightly pucker…

"I see you like kisses then," Naruto said chuckling.

Hinata slowly opened her eyes, they looked daze and glace over, yet she knew that Naruto asked her something. She wanted to answer him, but she didn't hear his question, instead she let her head fall limp into his hand and gave him a smile. She wanted another kissed… it felt wonderful… she felt alive and something churned in her stomach at the action. Why have nobody ever kissed her? Kisses were wonderful, yet she felt strangely disappointed in thinking about the years that she could have had kisses from Naruto. "Maybe in the future' Hinata thought to herself until she remember the mission, she felt horrified at the thought of no more wonderful kisses, she would have to kill Naruto… She whimpered she didn't want to. How could she kill someone that gave her the wonderful kiss?

Naruto was utterly confused about the girls reaction, she didn't make sense and was starting to looked like she was about to cry. Naruto felt a pang of guilt that he has never felt before and this time he gently put her down from his arms. He wasn't supposed to feel guilty, or regret he buried those emotions long ago…

"Hey, are you alright?" Naruto asked.

"N-N-Naruto-kun, are you evil?" Hinata asked as she ignored his question, she wanted to know if he was, she didn't think he was evil he acted so nice to her back in the forest and now…

Naruto couldn't help to laugh at the question! Of course he was evil… a monster… those bastards made sure of that! Yet seeing that the girl was looking at him with expecting eyes, he stopped and open his mouth to confirmed it…

"It's depends, I think more of myself like an avenger like my good of friend Sasuke-teme."

Damn, so much for confirming it… Where the heck did that come from? Naruto frowned to himself; Hinata was looking at him with confused eyes at him, obviously expecting him to continue talking, but he already said to much. This girl was his next hook-up for the night, nothing more nothing less… she was indeed more beautiful than any of the other girls he slept with, heck she was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen enough to call her majestic… yet he wasn't about to be fool by a pretty face at least not again.

"We should get going, Hinata. Hop on in my back I will take you home." Naruto said as he change his mind about talking her back to his place… Sasuke will probably be there and glared at him for bringing another 'useless girl' like he says. He better to take her back to her place and forget about her, she seemed far too innocent for his taste anyway. Hinata looked back at Naruto with slight panic in her eyes, where was her 'home'? She didn't know and she was sure he will find it weird if she didn't know her own house. Hinata breathing grew heavy in panic and her heart beat faster; Naruto senses could actually see her change of mood and decided to investigate.

"What's wrong, Hinata? You don't want to go home?" Naruto asked in was he hope was an monotone tone. He wouldn't allow this girl to think that he actually cared…

"N-No, iI-I w-will r-rather s-stay w-with y-you p-please!"Hinata stuttered

"Stay with me?" Naruto asked in bewilderment. This girl got guts he gave her that, yet he was never planning on letting live with him… he was supposed to take her to his place, ravish her and then throw her out! She was supposed to go home… did she even had a home? Maybe that why she was at the forest all alone... **Well that wasn't his problem**! He grew up alone just fine and this girl could do it too… probably if she doesn't get kidnap by some creep, or trust a guy that wants to rape her... Naruto looked at Hinata and bite his lip harshly as his eyes turned cold in anger, this girl was hopeless of that he had no doubt!

"Y-Y-Yes, with you please."Hinata said softly as tears welled-up in her eyes.

"Fine, just for the night, then I don't care where you go just as long at isn't with me!" Naruto barked at her. Hinata nodded her head slowly and hold her arms out, Naruto looked at her in confusing before rolling his eyes and grabbing her bridal style again while she hold on to his neck. He continue his jorney towards his home with the girl that was beautiful, hopeless and crazy girl holding out to his neck trying to move her hand so she could touch his ears… Naruto groan he already regretted his decision… Damn his still human heart!

~~~~~~~~~~The Uchiha Compound~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Uchiha Sasuke was meditating in his living room, peacefully without his obnoxious roommate that he consider a stupid brother even if he doesn't admitted it aloud. He would rather die first than to see that smug face of Naruto if he ever knew of such fact… Sasuke groan when he heard a crash from the window in one of the rooms; Naruto was home and he broke another window again. Sasuke sigh he would never know what the blonde had against using the door instead of breaking every window in the compound. Sasuke opened his onyx colored eyes, and started to stand up so he could confront his roommate for his entering habits… _again_!

"Dobe, I see that your home! You better pray to Kami that when I opened the door the broken pieces will be gone or I swear that I will kick your ass!"Sasuke yelled as he made his was over the long hall way so he could stand infront of the door that he heard the crash and he opened it… Sasuke mouth hang open in shock, his words died in his throat, in front of him was Naruto … yet he wasn't important… the girl he was holding was a different story… she was beautiful. Sasuke never payed much attention to the female gender or male gender for that matter, nobody did I single thing for him, they were all too… Plain? Desperate? Touchy? He always found a problem with he everybody he met, yet this girl had an air of purity and beauty around her that even _he_ was left impressed.

Naruto felt proud that Sasuke finally liked a girl he picked, yet if he didn't stop looking at her like that Naruto was sure he would have to bash his head in. _This_ girl was _his_, she _belong _to _him_ and he wasn't going to share…. Sasuke could have her after he was done with her. Hinata looked at the room and saw the young man in the door way…

"You look weird… You're not like Naruto-kun. I don't like you."Hinata said simply. The boy was weird in her opinion and he didn't look like blonde that had been so nice to her…. She didn't like him and that was that. She was honestly confuse when Naruto burst out laughing hard, the boy send her a glare with his activated sharingan, yet she just looked at the laughing blonde paying no attention to the guy in the doorway.

"Oh! This is too good! S-Sasuke-teme, s-s-she doesn't like you! The great Sasuke Uchiha is turned down by the nicest girl in the village! Poor and unfortunate, Bastard!"Naruto said in between laugh.

]"Shut-it, Dobe! Who is the girl and what the heck is she doing here?"Sasuke asked with annoyance as he continue to glared at Hinata with his Sharingan.

"Chill Sasuke, she's only here for the night! Like always I seemed to have caught a good one to share the night!"Naruto said with a grin.

"Whatever, Dobe, just as long as she's gone by morning.'" Sasuke said closing his eyes.

"Psh, have I ever let a girl stay here for more?"Naruto asked with a cheeky grin.

Sasuke didn't answer instead he decided to go back to his room while leaving the pair in the room, all had diferent thoughts:

"stupid Dobe hopes she's lousy in bed that will show him not to bring girls around to spend the night.'

'Seems like Teme hated Hinata… Well good! Now he will not look at her like that again!"

"Father will be please if I complete the mission to night… I have no choice… I'm sorry Naruto-kun."

End of chapter 3: Please enjoy and review 3


End file.
